Te llevaré a casa
by Marde State
Summary: El amor a veces no es correspondido pero puedes saber que esa persona está en otro camino con otra y es feliz. Sin embargo, el amor pesa más cuando esa persona se va para siempre sabiendo que nunca jamás volverás a verla. (Itachi-Hinata)


**Hola a todos los lectores. Este es un OS que participa en un reto del foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Buenos pues espero sea de su agrado y les invito leer las notas al final del escrito.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto que es propiedad absoluta de ©Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título****:** Te llevaré a casa.

**Aclaraciones****:** Se basa en el mundo de Shinobi. Este fic participa en el reto **Friendzone** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Tipo:** OneShot

**Género****:** Drama. Romance

**Raiting:** K

**Personajes****:** Itachi│ Hinata

**Autora:** Marde Geer.

* * *

**~oO**:: **Te llevaré a casa ****::Oo~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**«La vida y el amor son una misma. Se vive una vez…, y se amaba una vez»**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La brisa pasa con su manto fresco que trae consigo los recuerdos de aquella inocencia lejana, un remanso de recuerdos hermosos. Un dolor agudo corre por su cuerpo al saber que ella existe y ya nunca más estará con él.

Todos estamos designados a compartir la vida con alguien y aunque en un primer momento es difícil de hallar, seguramente en mitad del camino lo encontrarás.

Es lo que él había sentido la primera vez que la vio. El problema es que ambos no podían relacionarse, claro que no. Era un error y quizás un pecado.

Cerró los ojos, esperó verla por última vez.

Su cuerpo estaba destrozado y aunque su hermano siguiera de pie, asustado y confundido no le explicaría la verdad de las cosas. Era mejor dejar seguir su curso. Permitir que todo siguiera el camino porque ya no habría tiempo de soltar alguna palabra.

**«Sasuke»,** pensó al ver que su hermano menor caía desplomado. No estaba muerto, lo sabía, había hecho lo posible para que el pequeño consentido siguiera en vida y cumpliera su misión.

Cómo es la vida. Él era el único quien tenía el derecho de decir lo que era en realidad la vida.

**«Si pudiera verte un momento más»,** pensó, ya ni siquiera podía hablar, sus cuerdas bucales estaban deshechas. Ni siquiera podía realizar un último jutsu para proteger a su hermano ante la extraña figura que aparecía para llevarse al menor.

—**Buen trabajo Itachi. —**le dijo el personaje de vestimenta negra ordenando al sujeto hibrido a que cargara al Uchiha menor**—. Ahora yo cuidaré de Sasuke.**

Él puede oírlos aunque no podía responderles.

—**Ya está muerto. —**dijo Zetsu tomando a Sasuke**—. Me lo llevaré después antes que Konoha lo haga.**

—**Lleva primero a Sasuke. —**ordenó el de mascará naranja.

—**Si tú me guías el camino sería mucho más fácil.**

Tobi no había dicho nada solo asintió y desapareció junto al hibrido.

**«Ni siquiera puedo moverme para salvarte pequeño hermano»,** intentó moverse pero ya era bastante inútil, la enfermedad le había ganado la partida y por más que deseara unos minutos de vida, sabía que moriría allí solo.

Cerró los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer. Su mente solo se escabulló en el último recuerdo que él deseaba presenciar antes de expirar.

**«****Mientras más fuerte eres, más tierna te vuelves»**, se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio en su mente aquel día en que la encontró sola, entrenando para satisfacer dos propósitos.

_Él lo sabía, entendía completamente la situación y aunque le fueran injustas las órdenes de Hiashi Hyuga, sabía que no podía retrasar a la hermosa tímida chica de ojos perlados._

_Sonrió por eso. Su única razón por la que pasó tiempo en visitar Konoha, bueno, la única persona que le dio el motivo de frecuentar la aldea fue ella: Hinata Hyuga._

_Lo podía recordar con claridad. Tantas visitas, tantas pláticas amigables hasta cierto punto porque no podía quedarse mucho tiempo visitándola además ella no sabía quién era porque usurpó una identidad._

_Sin embargo, un día tomó las fuerzas suficientes para declararle la verdad. Estaba dispuesto a recibir la decepción de la niña hermosa que había proclamado como su pequeña felicidad._

_—**No-No tenías porque ocultarte. Yo lo sabía. —**había titubeado Hinata mientras se acomodaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba cansada después de entrenar junto a su nuevo amigo**—. Es- Es un beneficio tener el…Byakugan.**_

_—**¿Por qué no huiste? Sabes lo que soy.** —indagó el Uchiha estando de pie apoyado en el tronco de un árbol._

_—**No eres una mala persona como todos dicen. —**se sonrojó y escondió la mirada tiernamente._

_Para tener los dieciséis años era bastante tierna como si fuera una niña de seis años._

_—**No podemos pasar más tiempo juntos. Podían vernos. —**argumentó el Uchiha mirando hacia los árboles del bosque. Sentía que alguien estaría por llegar._

_Hinata hizo un puchero. Estaba sonrojada aunque no podía negar que era excitante sentir un poco de peligro al pasar tanto tiempo con un criminal de rango S._

_—**Itachi-kun. —**llamó ella con cierta vergüenza, él estiró la mano para acariciarle los sedosos cabellos**—. Ah…Yo-yo quería saber si…puedes venir esta noche. Ha-habrá un festival.**_

_Él sonrió. No podía negarle algo como eso. Tampoco podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar sobre un tema importante. Tenía la necesidad de decirlo en esos momentos pero prefirió esperarla para esa velada._

_—**Te veré en la Piedra de los Héroes. —**pudo oír una risita hermosa por parte de la chica._

_Vaya sonrisa. Le revolvió el corazón y la mente. Y después de tanto tiempo volvía a sentirse nervioso._

Hermosa niña.

Pequeña inocente.

Tosió, el dolor terrible estaba comiéndolo desde adentro. La lluvia le hizo perder el recuerdo. Sabía que estaba pronto a irse. Moriría solo allí sin un ser quien pueda darle un despedida. Quizás lo merecía, lo pensó.

Quizás era el pago por tantas cosas malas que hizo sin siquiera sentir que era su deber.

—**Hinata. —**susurró adolorido.

Todo empezaba a oscurecer para él. Y entonces su mente hizo un esfuerzo más para llevarlo a ese episodio donde por primera vez sintió el llanto inocente de una pequeña inexperta.

_La noche del festival de Konoha había sido una atracción turística. Muchos invitados estaban allí presentes y pese a las amenazas de Akatsuki no podían retrasar la celebración. La noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena y en la Piedra de los Héroes, Hinata estaba de pie._

_Lucía un bello kimono de color lila y flores blancas. El cabello lo tenía semi recogido y la parte inferior de sus hermoso ojos perlados estaban marcados por un delineador negro._

_Perfecta._

_Itachi había llegado también y no perdió la oportunidad en maravillarse con la figura de la aquella chica._

_**«—Si tan solo te hubiera conocido unos días antes de eliminar a mi clan…»,** pensó y notó que Hinata lo estaba mirando._

_—**Gra-gracias por venir Itachi-kun. —**tímidamente escondió el rostro entre sus mangas del kimono aunque el Uchiha vestía con el formal traje que los hombres usaban para los festivales con más añadido a la vestimenta**—¿Por-porqué la máscara?**_

_—**Creo que sería imprudente de mi parte pasear por la aldea como si nada hubiera ocurrido.**_

_—**Lo siento. —**bajo la mirada**—. Po-podían atraparte. Pensarían que vienes por Na-Naruto-kun. —**se sonrojó terriblemente provocando una molestia en Itachi._

_No era la primera vez que notaba ese sonrojo en la chica. Desde de que la conoció, hace apenas un par de años atrás, ella reaccionaba de esa manera al decir u oír el nombre de Naruto._

_—**No tendré mucho tiempo así que disfrutemos la noche.**_

_Era bastante claro. Itachi Uchiha estaba celoso hasta cierto punto._

_La noche fue bastante maravillosa; sin embargo, los incidentes estaban bastantes graciosos. Hinata tenía unas manos muy resbaladizas pero para Itachi resultó ser maravillosamente cómico cada paso que ella daba. Muchos los habían visto y aunque nadie sospechó que era el criminal del libro Bingo, salvo Neji, prosiguieron con su velada. Sin embargo, todo se sumió en una pequeña pena para Hinata al ver que Naruto estaba muy bien acompañado de la hermosa pelirrosa._

_Ella ya no podía hacer nada más. Tampoco era parte de su personalidad en arruinar el camino a alguien. Se consideraba bastante tímida y torpe para las maldades._

_Itachi la vio y solo se atrevió a llevarla a un lugar donde pudieran estar juntos._

_El Monumento de los Hokages era el lugar más alto y apartado de todo el mar de personas del festival. Él esperó a que ella se relajara y aunque pensó que le tomaría tiempo, Hinata estaba sonriente mirando la luna._

_—**Me si-siento extrañamente bien.** —dijo con ternura aunque él notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas._

_Tal vez era algo apresurado pero para él ya no había tiempo. Tenía que decirlo. Estuvo esperando mucho para toda la palabrería que tenía en mente y por ende no quería aplazarlo para otro momento. Ya se le agotó la libertad y Pain estaba sospechando de sus inusuales desapariciones._

_—**Tengo que decirte algo importante. —**fue directo al asunto aunque al verla realmente varió en su decisión._

_Hinata se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Ambos chocaron con sus miradas. Ella estaba sonrojada, bastante dulce se veía así._

_Inocente._

_Delicada._

_Perfecta…_

_El Uchiha pensaba demasiado y sus ideas parecía que podían desmayarlo pero debía de decirlo antes de que Kisame le hiciera la señal para huir. Sí, Akatsuki estaba sospechando demasiado._

_—**Yo también…Itachi-kun. —**dijo ella torpemente tratando de pensar correctamente antes de soltar alguna palabra._

_—**Hinata. —**puso sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la chica para jalarla hacia su cuerpo. Sabía que ella estaba ardiendo de vergüenza pero él se preocupaba más en ver a distancia a su camarada dándole la señal**—. Siento todo esto pero debo despedirme.**_

_—**¿Itachi-kun?**_

_—**Gracias por todo esto Hinata. Me has dado alegría en momentos tan tormentosos como los estuve pasando. —**no quiso separarse de ella, la seguía abrazando con mayor fuerza, comprendía que esa sería la última vez en verla**—. Quisiera poder cambiar las cosas pero esto no podrá alterarse así que debo irme.**_

_—**Lle-llévame contigo entonces. —**estaba llorando y aunque sabía que estaba fomentando incoherencias, su corazón le obligaba a decir lo que sentía en verdad**—. Me gustas mucho. Quiero estar contigo.**_

_Itachi abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Su corazón latió con mayor fuerza. No recordaba sentirse tan abatido por una confesión ni siquiera cuando se declaró a su primera novia a la quien amaba aún con profundidad._

_—**Lo siento Hinata. —**le susurró en el oído, tenía que ser sincero y ver la realidad**—. Pero yo no puedo corresponder estos sentimientos. Mírame. —**se separó de ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos**—. Yo no te puedo arrebatar una vida. No puedo darte un futuro. Soy un criminal.**_

_—**Pu-puedo ser como tú si me lo permites. —**estaba llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña._

_—**No todos caminamos por el mismo sendero. Tú y yo somos tan opuestos y a la vez iguales. —**besó la frente de la chica**—. Perdóname pero yo no puedo permitir que alguien tan noble como tú esté con un ser aberrante como yo.**_

_—**Por-por favor. —**suplicó aferrando a Itachi en un abrazo._

_—**Solo podemos ser amigos. —**golpeó a la chica a la altura de nuca dejándola inconsciente**—. Lo lamento Hinata pero tú no puedes caminar conmigo en la misma dirección.**_

Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Hinata…, hace algunos meses atrás.

No podía ser mentiroso. La extrañaba mucho y aunque no podía corresponder al sentimiento entendía que Hinata era alguien bastante especial. Pero nadie ocuparía el lugar de la mujer que amó y a la quien le arrebató la vida.

Si tan solo se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias…

—**Hi-Hinata. —**volvió a susurrar el Uchiha desvaneciendo el recuerdo.

Ya no tenía más tiempo. Ya su hora había concluido.

Rió.

Estaba delirando. Podía oír a Hinata desde lo lejos llamándolo.

¡La vida sí que es una maldita desgraciada e injusta!

—**¡Itachi-kun! —**chilló Hinata al ver al joven desplomado en el suelo.

Él movió tan solo los dedos. Ella estaba allí, no era mentira, era tan real como la muerte que esperaba reclamar su alma y espíritu.

—**Por favor quédate un poco más. —**ella estaba llorando, la lluvia le empapó la ropa**—. Itachi-kun.**

—**Me alegra tenerte aquí. —**alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de Hinata.

Ella lo supo en ese momento: Los ojos de Itachi ya no tenían luz. Estaba completamente ciego.

—**Estoy mirándote respirar por última vez. —**comentó la chica de ojos perlados**—. No te rindas, ya viene el equipo y te salvaran.**

—**No es así Hinata. Soy un criminal, es mejor…—**tosió sangre**—. Por favor. —**pidió con dolor**—. Solo quédate conmigo. Canta una vez más hasta quedarme callado por siempre.**

—**No. —**lloró la chica besando la mejilla del joven**—. Sé que significa todo esto. Ya no sientes mucho. Tu cuerpo está demasiado grave. —** sus ojos no le mentían

—**. Y todo luce hermoso como cuando conocí a la pequeña niña de verano. —**el Uchiha no podía frenar sus delirios, estaba por irse**—. El último día que estuvimos juntos fue en el mundo de la noche. Debajo de la luna.**

Ella puso sus manos en los ojos del Uchiha. Ya iba a partir.

—**Te veré luego amiga mía. —**dijo el Uchiha mayor buscando tocar la mano de Hinata.

—**Te amo. —**susurró ella con el doble peso del dolor. Él solo la veía como amiga aún en su lecho de muerte**—. No te preocupes. Sé que significa y yo te llevaré a casa.**

—**Déjame dormir ahora.**

—**Sí. Lo sé. Yo te llevaré a casa**

**Itachi expiró. La vida abandonó el cuerpo.**

—**Yo te llevaré a casa.**

Por eso, y aunque suene bastante incoherente, uno debe saber que la vida es corta, los momentos faltan, la indiferencia es cruda y el olvido implacable.

Las lágrimas no logran el amor esperado, solo queda el silencio entre un mar de seres y cargar consigo la pena porque nadie podría compartir lo que en realidad se lleva por dentro.

El amor a veces no es correspondido pero puedes saber que esa persona está en otro camino con otra y es feliz. Sin embargo, el amor pesa más cuando esa persona se va para siempre sabiendo que nunca jamás volverás a verla.

Hinata lo comprendió muy bien y aunque eso le doliera solo debía cumplir en llevar a casa a su amado Itachi.

**«Te llevaré a casa Itachi-kun»**

.

.

.

.

**~Oo~**

* * *

_**Notas del autor**_: Pues bien, esto se me acaba de ocurrir hace unas horas mientras estaba en la madrugada entre dormir o estar despierta por el fastidio de las lesiones así que la idea nació. Esto lo he tomado en momento que Itachi muere al pelear con Sasuke y sé que hay un poco de distorsión pero bueno, me ayudó con la idea.

Si las fans de Itachi y leen esto pues disculpen por hacerles recordar la muerte de este personaje (a mí me pesa que esté muerto) así que pues me perdonan por el OoC cometido en los personajes y seguro mis fallas ortográficas con los tiempos.

* * *

.

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
